Facebook Lover's Got Real?
by Ly-Jane
Summary: A story of a two teenage boy and girl. Who had a relationship through online, even though both of them never saw or met each other in real life. So because of that reason neither between the two take their relationship seriously. But as they met each other in real, they realized that they are falling in the each other more. Well of course rivals on love wont be missing you know?
1. Through Online

** Facebook Lover's Got Real?**

"Gray-sama~ Happy valentines," Said the girls on the said teens classroom

"Arigatou, hai-hai…. Sank' ya," That is the replies that you would hear from the kind raven haired as he made his way to his desk while getting all the chocolate presents the girls gave him

" I envy you Gray. I only got twenty chocolates this year," Pout a salmon haired man while carrying a twenty small boxes of gifts

"Well I get many than yours again Natsu," Said a blue haired guy as he was carrying out a fifty total of chocolate boxes, big, small and medium sizes

"Well sorry Jellal. I got much more a lot than you," Said a strawberry blonde man as he came up with two bags of chocolate gifts

"*Sigh*.. I envy you three. You all just need to carry a little boxes but me…" The raven haired trailed off and look at the mountain of chocolate gifts he receives

"Gray always got most of the girls chocolate around the school," Said the three

"Yeah.. and it's a pain in the ass," He said and then started to search through the mountain of gifts to him, looking for a descent looking gift for him to eat. As he is really hungry

"But Gray why don't you look for a girlfriend? We're already third year highschoolers yet you never had a girlfriend. What's with you?" Asked Jellal confused to his friend

"Nothing," is all what he said and then cheer as he found a looking good strawberry chocolate

"You sure like eating chocolates how come you don't get fat Gray?" Asked Loke confused

"Yeah… how come you don't get fat Gray?" Asked Natsu this time

* * *

"Yeah… how come you don't get fat Lucy?" Asked scarlet haired woman while staring at how much her friend eat

"I don't know either," She said and continued to eat all the sweets she took into liking

"Well Lucy might have a secret calorie reducer ne?" Said a silver haired girl as she grin at the blonde teen

"What are you talking about Lissana?" Asked Lucy and stops eating

"What I mean is. Maybe you're doing your best to get the best shape of your body because you already have a BOYFRIEND!" She shouted and all the ears of the men around percked up to the conversation of the three girls. And so Lucy only looked at Lissana calm and collected

"What are you talking about?" She asked and continued to eat again

"But why are you not having a boyfriend? And as far as I remember Lu-chan since middle school many guys like you but you never say yes to anyone," Said a newly came in girl

"Levy-chan it's because…"

* * *

"Why are you asking me? " Asked Gray with a dumb look

"Oh god… Gray does Natsu's idioticness rub in you?" Asked Loke worriedly

"What's with the crap Loke?!" Shouted Natsu and knock out Loke in one punch in the gut. With Jellal laughing nervously on the background

"But go back to the first topic. Why did you ever had a girlfriend?" Asked Jellal. And so the girls listen carefully at the talk of their most top handsome guys

"Jellal it's because…"

"I…"

"I…"

"Already…"

"Already…"

"Had a girlfriend,"

"Had a Boyfriend,"

"But well of course…."

"But well of course…."

"Online," They both said proudly while grinning

* * *

**Here's the Prologue of "Facebook Lover's Got Real?" Hope it didn't disappoint you. And next chapter it would be internet conversation…. Nyan~**

**Review please? Sorry ofr Grammatical errors, spellings and such... edited... sorry they are third year students, sorry for the mistake that "I just notice**


	2. I Love You Even though It's not true

**Please enjoy the newest chapter of...**

**Facebook Lover's Got Real?**

"Lucy-sama… your desserts are ready," Said a maid as they saw the blonde mistress came inside the house, after school hours

"Ok… just bring them on my room. And oh I want a chocolate sundae, chocolate cake, banana split, an ice cream flavored cookies and cream, A cup of hot chocolate with large fluffy marshmallows, biscuits, vanilla falavore ice cream. Vanilla shake with vanilla ice cream and oreo and some strawberry sticks with chocolate dip. That's only for today," She said and walk upstairs

"The mistress sure like to eat that much," Said the maids

"Yeah… but I don't exactly got if why she's not weighing that much,"

"I should take a bath while I'm waiting for my food," Said Lucy as she walked in the bathroom

After a good long bath, taking all the heat and dirt that his body has. He step out with steams coming out of his bathroom. He looked on his huge table where he computer is. There are all the sweets she wants

"Well…. I would change for a clothes first," Is what she said and pick a clothing on her wardrobe

She took a tank top that is colored hot pink, with a heat design on the chest on the color of light pink. A jean shorts that reveal mostly of her creamy colored legs. She took a one strawberry stick sweet as she dip half of it on the chocolate and put it on her mouth. She eats while she open her computer

"I wonder if who's online today…" She asked herself as she go into Facebook website

Email: luce01_heartfilia

Password: ******************

_Loading…._

I click a ctrl + T button to make a shortcut new tab. I type a manga website to read some new ones.

As I was getting over joy on reading Over image… I saw it ended and I need to wait for the next chapter. So I sighed in disappointment and looked over my facebook. I saw at least more than one hundred FMN.

I got 35 friend request and most of them are guys. More than 10 messages and the rest is all notifications

"My poser sure is really pretty," I said while laughing like a pervert old man. Yes I'm always like this. Sitting in front of my desktop with my two feet raised into the chair. Eating sweets while wearing my whirlwind glasses

I heard a blink to see it's my online boyfriend

I don't actually care about him that much. Since I don't know how he looks like. Or if what is his attitude. Is he might be a bad guy or something. I know he also is not taking this relationship that seriously like me. Since both us never saw each other. And if you want to know why we said yes to each other. You would found out on the later chapters

But really if only he was that poser I would totally going to drool over him. His poser is so hot but then I found out his poser was actually a model so that is why he got that body. Sheez….

Yes… we both are poser's. And we two know that, an another reason for us for not to take this relationship seriously.

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_Hello : )

I wonder… should I reply back? *Sigh* I guess yes

I started typing fast, for I already memorized the keyboard for me using the computer every single time.

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_Hi, how's school?

Shock's I sounded like a mother asking her son

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_ Nothing happened that much. I just got a bunch of chocolates this year

Hmm…. Is he handsome? Or popular to their school? Receiving many chocolates means your popular. But who cares?

I look again on the chat box to see he typed a new message

_**Gray Fullbuster :**_ So to whom did you gave your chocolate?

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_ To no one. I actually like valentines for chocolates are selling low so I could buy many (:D

* * *

I wonder if to whom she gave her chocolate? Well… why do I care? I guess even though were fake online gf, bf I guess being a bit concerned is good though. So I ask it through typing on the chat box

_**Gray Fullbuster :**_ So to whom did you gave your chocolate?

I waited for her reply. I think she would gave it to her true boyfriend I think. As I think being a high school student woman like her, I guess having a real boyfriend in real life is not impossible

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_ To no one. I actually like valentines for chocolates are selling low so I could buy many (:D

"*Chuckling* Wow that's unexpected

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_Your so childish you know? *Chuckle*

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_*Pout* I don't care. I love chocolates! o

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_Ok… Ok… oh… wait I would send a picture to you

* * *

He said he would send me a picture. But I wonder what it is? Maybe an another picture of a scary woman. Like the one he sent me the other day , it made chills all over me. Since the woman is screaming so loudly and I'm currently wearing my headphones that time

And so on the corner a blue squared thing appeared it said

_Gray Fullbuster tag you on a picture…_

Is what is said. I clicked it and wait for the loading of the picture. And so the time it was finished, I felt my mouth watered for wanting to grab it and eat it whole

The picture is a cake. It has a one slice. Inside is a chocolate cream cake. While the outside is being covered by vanilla frosting. There are swirl chocolates and strawberries at the top to decorate. And some chocolate syrup to make it look much more delicious

I clicked the comment box and started typing

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_I want that~_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Ehehe… I'm currently eating this. One of the girls gave me_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_I want it! I want it! I want it! /_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Buy one for yourself~_

"Ugh… I want a cake like that," I said and then think of a nice idea

I clinged the bell and the speaker turned on

"I want a cake. Inside is chocolate cream with vanilla frosting outside. Some strawberries and chocolate syrups too! I want it in ASAP! You need to order! ORDER IT NOW!" I shouted through the speakers

I looked back at the monitor to see a new message but not from him...

_**Lissana Strauss: **_Is your boyfriend online?

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_Yeah….

_**Lissana Strauss: **_KYAAA! Love is in the air into you Lucy~

_**Lucy Heartfilia :**_ You might be forgetting the key word FAKE

I typed making the FAKE word in bold letters. Ok not bold like those ****… Sorry kids. But a bold letter capitalized and it's thick

I sighed afterwards. And made the setting on my chat. I set that I'm only online to Gray. And to no one

_**Gray Fullbuster: **_Hey my friends discovered that I had a girlfriend online

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **_Really? Mine too. They just discovered today

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_How's their reaction? AHAHA! For me my friend's face is priceless! AHAHA!

_**Lucy Heartfilia :**_ Yeah me too! Me too! One of my friends even fall from her chair and our class president actually spit out the cake she is eating. So funny but I need to control it. Now that I remember their faces, it made me laughed again AHAHA!

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_Wow… looks like your friends faces are the best huh?

_Knock… Knock…. Knock_

"Miss. Lucy Your cake is here," Said the maid

"Wait!" I said lazily

_**Lucy Heartfilia :**_ I need to off now. My cake arrived and I'm sure it's much more delicious than yours XP

_**Gray Fullbuster :**_ Ok bye…

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_Bye

_**Gray Fullbuster :**_ I love you

_**Lucy Heartfilia :**_ I love you. Even though I know you don't mean it ;D

_**Gray Fullbuster : **_You know me very well. But I guess even though were fake boyfriend girlfriend. Acting a bit won't hurt right?

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **_ I guess. But I really need to go now. My cake might melt!

_**Gray Fullbuster :**_Cake's are not melting. It's cold today you know!

_**Lucy Heartfilia : **_XP

* * *

**Ahaha…. Sorry for the lame new chapter. I know many of you expect for me to do something interesting over this new. But gomen. But …. But I would make the next chapter interesting. SO please forgive the lameness **

**Review for me :D and for the story**


	3. We're meeting at last!

**Long Time no update guys… But sorry internet is on his vacation**

**Facebook Lover's Got Real?!**

"Hey everyone there's this third year school Prom night. The West and East Fairy Academy will be together in a one party hall!" Shouted the booming voice of Erza over the stage

"Prom?" Asked Lucy to her friends

"Yeah Prom! Oh my gosh… were going to meet the WF Academy~" Squealed Lissana with a smile painted over her happy face

"What's the big deal meeting up with West Academy?" Asked Lucy in confusion, is there something going on that she don't know?

"West Academy is famous for their top honor students… and not just that baby, there's also this news about this four guys that are really, really, hot, smart, cool and everything! Oh my gosh… I really need to go, Bye Lucy!" Lissana said and left immediately the auditorium

"I really can't get it…" Lucy said with a WTF huh face

"Of course, girls with boyfriends already don't understand it," Smirked Levy on her side

"Oh come on… Levy-chan, don't tell me your also interested over those… uh you know?" Lucy said with a disgusted or something un- explanable face

"Whatever… I'm interested on the guy Erza is dating, Lissana said that its one of those four superstars?"

"Prom? As in meeting with girls?" Loke said smirking while holding the flyer on his hand

"Yeah… and it's boring," Groaned Gray tiredly over his tone, and slump his head back while he let his book cover his face

"Well I'm not since… I'm going to meet my girlfriend," Jellal said as he put the flyer on his pocket folded neatly

"I love proms they have lots of food and all of them are delicious," Natsu said mouth watering in the fantasy of foods

"All of foods taste good on you Natsu," Gray stated looking at his friend

"Ah…. yeah… really?" He suddenly said on the last part which leave the three others to slump down on the floor on his sentence

"Ok then… I need to go, no one likes to go on a prom looking like a rag right?" Loke said and ran out of the rooftop and finally the three is alone

"I need to go too," Jellal said and leave

"I'm hungry," Natsu butted in and he went over to Jellal and the two exited…. And that's it Gray is alone

"This life is boring…" He mumbled and was about to sleep while the wind breeze gently sweep, when his phone vibrated

"Huh?" He groaned and picked it up seeing a new facebook message from of course Lucy Heartfilia… He's girlfriend online. A smile then crept its way to his face. He read the message and started replying

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__Hey what are you doing?_

_**Gray Fullbuster:**_ _Here, rooftop…. About to sleep….. =.=_

_**Lucy Heartfilia:**__…_

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__How about you?_

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__The same as you but then I remember I want to tell you something since no one will understand me anyway… _

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__ Just type it and go I will read it…. Chop,chop_

And then Gray look for it and waited for Lucy to answer back, but then for about some minutes she's still not finish so a sighed came out

"Maybe that's a long problem," He said and then not just that long it once again vibrated…. His phone I mean

_**Lucy Heartfilia:**__ There's a thing our president announced… it said about a thing over the West and East Academy Third Year Proms… and since I'm a third year I need to attend and if I'm not I'm sure my friend who is the president will be angry… and I will never want that to happen, just think of a tough looking guy with huge bulging muscles all over his body became beat up into pulp? That's how strong she is… And yeah I know scary…_

_Anyway so about the prom, the girls in our school are so crazy about meeting up the West side since there are four guys that are rumored to be the four top guys and they said they are total handsome… But who cares anyway? And the superstars, top four, the hotties and anything they can call them is been ringing and ringing on my ear since then… and its super annoying! I'm tired hearing those names… if ever we met I might also beat the crap out of those four for giving me a big head ache over their annoying names my classmates talking about non-stop…._

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__Wow…. That's a one big novel over there_

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__Yeah laughed…. But I can't talk to any other girls over here… they might just kill me if ever I said I'm annoyed to those four!_

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__Ahaha… you know we got the same situation, our school also had this west and east thingy, my guy friends is so itchy about meeting up with girls and it's also annoying_

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__Eh really? But as what I learned from surfing online only Fairy Academy has a thing called West and East Academy that are separated by kilometers_

_**Grary Fullbuster: **__Well I'm studying in the west don't tell me….._

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__You're on the west side?! Really?! What coincidence…. .… but then since your there do you know those four top guys? So if we met I will know if they are really them_

_**Gray Fullbuster:**__ I don't know… neither hearing there's top hot guys that girls loom over on our school…_(He's one of them but he don't know…. I know his so… dense…)

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__ Oh… maybe you're the loner type of guy that don't even know the famous of all famous on your school…_

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__I'm not like that… and just what I said I have friends -_-_

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **__ Ok then… I won't budge you any longer the bell rings I got a go… and we will see if what you really are on the prom*Smirks*… Bye_

_**Gray Fullbuster: **__Ok then bye : )_

"Hey Gray the bell is about to ring, hurry up or Sir. Ivan is going to detention us if we don't get there earlier than him…." Natsu who suddenly came inside the rooftop informed Gray who jump out of surprise and ran towards the door down the floor

"Shit man we're going to be late! UGH! This are the time's when I'm wishing humans had the ability to stop time! Or maybe they have a super speed!" Natsu said while they ran as fast as they can

"I agree flame head! But stop talking! Oh… fucking tards bro, that pest is near our classroom!" Shouted Gray and then of course for a twist the teacher first step inside while the two is just a second late

"Let's meet later on detention," He said smirking and the two sighed

"Again…" They mouthed not wanting the detention to be longer than expectation

**Punch Line of the Chapter….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We will continue in the next episode… : D

**I know… it's too soon making these two meet like that… and a prom? Yeah… its held every valentines right? So the date on the story is Feb month…. And yeah I know don't lecture have track on the date and its march and nearing april month… or graduation/vacation month on us students, But this is a fanfic… yah know? So something that happens in life and even those that are so impossible too can happen here…. Ok I'm talking something different, but sorry for updating late and still having those wrong grammars of mine, I can't learn English that good on my teacher on that subject, **

**Please review, favorites, follows… I know silent readers won't but it's ok but if you still have the energy to push that favorites/ follow push it… or if you still have many, many energy type a review…. Whatever, I know the feeling of being a silent one…. **


	4. Meetings And Secrets

**So Be ready guys… I'm not going to put much on the opening but read also my closing note I beg you, you need to know what I said in there!**

**Facebook Lover's Got Real?!**

"Ne… Lissana what do you think suit's me? Is this one? Or this?" I asked Lissana as I showed her the two gowns

"Well… maybe this pink one," Lissana said pointing to the gown on my left which is the pink one… I was about to rush on the dressing room when she pulled me

"What? I need to look if this fit my size," I said to her but then I just saw how her eyes looked at mine

"Hey Lissana don't tell me you're a lesbian," I said creeping out as I distance a few centimeters away

"I'm not! And I'm just curious… Lucy you're not this interested in such balls and party likes… You hate going to a crowded people…" She said and then I just raised a brow

"Well… I'm not serious on this prom whatever… I'm actually hating it because of those girls kept on saying about meeting with the WA and you're one of them," I said pointing my finger at Lissana

"Then why bother looking in here? You usually don't go, especially if it annoys you," She said to me… and yeah she's right… Since Lissana is been my classmate since grade school she know that I hate party things or crowded places

"Well it's just that I go interested of Gray," I said and then looked at some more of the other gowns… and this time it's her who raised a brow at me

"Well… I guess that natural because he's your boyfriend… Well online and you two never see each other," She said and looked at my back

"Well actually we're not really that kind of lovers… We're fakes," I said bluntly and then I turn around to asked for which is the prettier one between the dresses I picked up, only to saw Lissana have her mouth hang open

"WHAT?!" She shouted at me

"Why? You guys think we're serious? Of course not… but we're friends after all… We got some reasons so which is which?" I asked but then she took a hold of my arms and shook me wildly

"But then why the heck did you got interested in the ball?! Heck Lucy in the nine years of being you're friend I never heard the word of "I'm interested in parties" from your mouth! And then suddenly you will be going- Wait…" And then I smile thinking she got it

"You have a crush on one of those hotties?!" She said elbowing my ribs.. Okay if ever I'm not holding the gowns I smack her head right now with my raging knuckle of Spartans

"Heck no…. don't you get it?! I said I got interested on Gray… mean's I'm meeting up with him. He said so that we would meet on the party and he already told me what clothing he will wear on the night so I can spot him easily," I said and then decided that maybe the orange one is cute too

Well of course I saw her jaws hanging open again on manga likes.

"Come on close that up, or else a fly would just enter there," I said and leave taking all the gowns I took into liking

"Hey! Wait! I didn't get you!" I just heard her shout but I shut the door close and then finally I have a choice if which.. is which

**-XXXX Boy's Side XXXX-**

"Hey Gray are you sure, that girlfriend of yours study in the East side?!" I heard Loke's question for the 456783402931234567 times… =_=

Geez he's like a recorded audio with an automatic repeater setting

"You know if what are the answer on that question of yours," I said and stroll around for some new clothes

"Then what do you think?! Do you think she's pretty?!" He asked as he took a hold of a shoe

"I don't know? I never met her and she's not uploading any pictures of her. But I bet she's nice," I said and then that's when Jellal interrupt yeah… The gang is on a shopping Gay-ish much?!

"Oh… but Gray falling in love with a lady you never met… Love sure blooms in the most unexpected places… and came out on the most unexpected way," He said just like an old geezer lecturing his grand children

"No we're not that kind of lovey-dovey things… Oh, yeah I never told you guys about the reason why we're on the gf-bf stage… Aren't I?" I said and that what caught my two friend's attention since Natsu is busy talking with a girl he didn't know is been flirting with him for already half an hour… The king of dense

**-XXXX Girl's Side XXXX-**

And yes of course… My super friends are here to asked about the meeting with Gray… There not updated to things about me… Believe me- Sarcastic tone entering there

"So Lucy the grand meeting in the hall are going to happen sooner~" I heard Levy's teasing voice

"Yeah…" I said as I rolled my eyes… Really my friends are so great… Another sarcastic tone here!

"But then Lucy what will be your reactions when you saw that chat mate of yours is a ugly one? Or maybe a nerd? Or what's more fatso?!" Erza said and I looked at her

"Well I trust him that he doesn't look like that," I said with surely tone.

Yeah I never saw him but sometimes even the most little things are being shared between us both. I sometimes tell him that my weight increase… yeah that's how close we are… and I know his weight, and for that weight it's impossible he's a fatso, he's not also a nerd of course since I'm a game addict we sometimes talk about the trending games or a good MMORPG to play, and an ugly one? No way in hell he will be like that as what I read sometimes on our messeges he's so choosy… since sometimes I told him if what will be a good soap to give on my cousin… I recommend some brands and wow he knows what does those things can do to you

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Lissana to me

"Let's just say we're so close that we know so much about each other," I said and then all three looked at each other

"But oh well so let's go girls let's think of a good make up that will be a good match on the party," Lissana said energetically and we all agreed even though I'm not the girl of make-up… go for it Luce!

**So an update again… yay…. =_=, is there really a reason to be happy? I know that chapter is boring though… but don't worry it's really needed. Author is out of luck bout imaginations and fantasy… I need sponge bob here…**

**Anyway I'm thinking of publishing a new story, I know protest are going on, on you… I know I have so many stories and even one of them is not finish yet… Well except for my one shot's though. But will you blame me?! Blame my frigging brain! I can't control my thoughts when I'm not freeing them up ok?! So I need to put an end and not torture myself**

**Ok author is in a PMS mode… joke the attitude is the PMS like but I don't have… **

**Anyway sorry for the mistakes I the author of mistakes and grammar Error are young and wild… **

**You know that well especially to those who visited my profile I'm not an Einstein or any brainy person to be perfect on my age ok?!**

**Bye… Good day, Good Night, good After noon, Good Noon, good Eve, Buenasvista! Ariba-Ariba! Sayonara, Bambambooboosh! Whatever language I said I don't know, even Ms. Author didn't understand it… =_=**


	5. We meet At last?

**Facebook Lover's Got Real?!**

"Ok girls tomorrow we are all going at Erza's house got that?!" Shouted Lissana as she looked at her friends

"Well… we're not aliens to not understand your language," Lucy said rolling her eyes

"ehehe… Lu-chan is on PMS mode…" Levy said laughing a bit

"I'm not," Lucy said looking at Levy with a glare

"Ok whatever it's already late you guys go home now, see you tomorrow," Erza said as she waved good bye and left the three

"I need to go too," Levy said and then Lissana suddenly butted in

"Hey come on Levy let's go together," Lissana said in a whining tone, since their houses are close to each other. The two left while waving their hand to Lucy

"Bye guys," Lucy said waving her hand and her two friends left her at last

"Those girls sure doesn't know the meaning of stopping," Lucy said smiling a bit remembering what they talk about this past few days and all about the prom

She was walking on the post lighted street of magnolia while her hands stuffed inside the pocket of her hoodie

And then a vibration happens inside her pocket which is her phone. Taking it out of her pocket she saw a message

'_See you tomorrow… __'_

Somehow the message made her smile, shaking her head a bit she started texting a message

'_You too… and I'm expecting that my online boyfriend is like my dream guy'_

Shock is her reaction to be as she saw Gray replied that fast

'_Well I'm expecting then that my online girlfriend would be like my dream girl… Anyway it's nearing March….'_

Lucy smile at the first sentence but then the next one made her stop…

"It's… nearing march…" She said to herself somehow remembering something

Texting a reply with a sad smile, and then looking at her message she sent it

'_Yeah… but it's ok at least I saw my chat mate/OL bf at person… bye then you need to rest and me too there's a thing called prom tomorrow,'_

**And so without noticing time sure past by fast… And in a blink of an eye some hours is just remaining before the awaited Prom meeting starts…**

"Woah! Guys you need to see this!" Lucy shouted with a freak out voice, worried her friends rush at her. They looked at Lucy's expression of shock-ness

"What's the matter Lucy?!" Shouted Erza as she rush beside her friend

"Did your period came early?!" Asked Levy

"Oh my god don't tell me you forgot to wear your bra and underwear!" Lissana said

"h-hey… Lucy this can't be… don't tell me… you finally realized you're an alien!?" Shouted Erza and that's it Lucy glared at the three

"It's none of the above… Anyway guys looked at the mirror there's a beautiful creature inside!" She shouted as she point on the mirror

And the three giggled at as they saw what she meant

"She's really beautiful… I mean you're really are beautiful Lucy," Lissana said as she tap Lucy's shoulder

"Are you sure that's me?!" She shouted pointing at the mirror

"Of course Lu-chan… you can't believe that you're that beautiful?" Asked Levy smiling at her best friend

"And so let's go since… The Meeting hall is quite far," Erza said and all three leave…

**XXXX-Gray's Pov-XXXX**

Finally after a long ride on the limo owns by Loke's family, we're finally here… but of course it didn't last a second that we got separated… Since Loke started flirting with the east academy girls, Natsu saw the food and got excited, Jellal? I don't know he suddenly left without us knowing it…

So as I thought girls almost eat me alive… This is one of the reasons why I hate such parties, girls are such flirts…

"Gray-sama… ano… Do you have a partner already, on the upcoming midnight dance?" I heard my classmate/stalker/a bit of friend/ neighbor and admirer said to me with a shy voice…

"Ah… still no one," I said scratching the back of my head. I looked at her and took notice that she actually looked nice tonight. Her ocean blue dress suits her pale skin, making the breast part a tube is a nice one showing her cleavage, the high heeled white sandals suits it. And the light make up is not that much of noticeable

But then my concentration of commenting on her looked broke out.. as I heard a familiar name is been called out

"Lucy!" I heard a girl's voice shouted a certain name. I looked around… Well I don't know what dress she wore or what she looked since she didn't tell me for surprise she said

And then I somehow notice a cute blonde girl looked at me blinking for a bit of time, I shrugged it off and looked if ever I will hear the shout or the reply of the girls to each other but instead…

"Umm… hi…" And then I looked at my side and instead of Juvia I saw the cute blonde girl I saw looking at me earlier. Blinking my eyes I looked at her carefully

She has blonde hair with half of it pulled back on a clip, while the other remaining untie hair has curl tips, her doe like eyes are fascinating to stare at, her plush pinkish lips are pulled in a soft smile, her dress is simple but suit her cute yet sexy figure. It's a heart tube dress with a black ribbon on the waist line, while the skirt of the dress is like ruffled in a good messy way. The partnered high heeled black pumps looked good on her too. And then… that's when I notice that yeah she's cute, sexy, beautiful and all but I never notice her in our academy because if I do it's been a long time that I made her my girlfriend… or even rape her… ok the last part is not serious=_=… Well except if she want I will be glad to do so +_+… Joke

"Umm… miss do I know you?" I asked and those next words came out of her mouth shocks me


	6. Who Is the mysterious Lucy girl?

**Hey ya guys! This chapter is a more than 2000 words… Since the story is a mix about a NaLi and GraLu… I know some don't like NaLi… but then, I want to challenge myself making stories about other ft couples that I never tried like NaLi, there's also a JerZa going to happen on future… and I think the most hard to me will be GaLe I don't know? I just think it will be… or maybe it will be easy? But maybe hard since I never try making stories about them… and a lot of couples I guess! :D hope you all will like this chapter **

**Please answer my question on the authors note on the end of the story**

**Facebook Lover'sGot Real?!**

**Lucy's Pov**

*Sigh*… after 5609348567129 years we arrived at the party hall… For real just for a simple prom night they need to do many chuchu's?! This is one of the things I hate about parties like… They are annoying in many things and such

I was walking around and it's abvious almost everyone is looking at me, some of our classmates greeted me of course I didn't snob… I'm nice today since I'm in a good mood so I greeted them back. I was walking around and then suddenly I saw a guy… He wore a white shirt over a sky blue coat, gray pants and brown shoes. His clothing sure is very simple yet it suits him well…

And then it struck me so suddenly…. White shirt over a sky blue coat?! Gray pants?! Brown shoes?! I was about to call him out when someone called my name

"Lucy!" I heard someone called me out. I looked around and saw someone waving, in a crow of boys I saw my friend who's studying in the west side… I smiled yet didn't reply, I walk fast passing by many people

"Mira," I said as I hugged her and she hugged me back

"Hello Lucy… you looked pretty huh?" She said to me as she looked at my looks

"Yeah… I was actually surprised to see myself in this," I said laughing a bit as I scratch the back of my head

"Oh… hey there… the East princess is here," I heard the voice of Mira's twin sister

"Jane stop addressing me with such weird names," I said pouting to Jane( Ahaha I made them a twin XD Remember they are looked alike jane is wearing Mirajane's dress the time they participate on Grand magic games… Mira is wearing casual Mira's clothes. Jane has the attitude of the past Mira… Mira has the personality of Present Mira but both are match makers remember that … and one more thing… are you confused now? XD)

"Ok… ok Heart breaker Queen," She said and I just sighed and shook my head. I remember I was about to call the guy I saw earlier but then I as I looked on his direction… He was still in there but the thing is…

**Gray's Pov**

"I'm Lucy… I didn't expect that you're that handsome Gray," The girl said to me… I was blinking my eyes as I try to process her words on my brain… D-don't tell me this girl was my

"A-ah… nice meeting you Lucy… ehehe sorry I was a bit awe struck on your looks," I said as I shake hands with her, she just smiled at me as we shake hands

"Many guys had said that to me tonight… but the time it came from you… I feel special," She said as she cares her hand over my white shirt inside

Woah… her attitude sure is different online

**Lucy's Pov**

He's talking to someone… I shouldn't bother them…

"Oh… Lucy I just notice why aren't you with Erza and the others?" Asked Mira to me and I saw how Jane rolled her eyes on the mention of Erza's name

"Well Erza was gone with her boyfriend Jellal, Lissana is on a meeting, they are talking about the prom, And Levy? Oh… my gosh I never know she has a partner and one more thing… Why hadn't anybody told me that this party needs a partner?!" I shouted a bit irritated….

"Calm down Lucy… You can see someone over there on the crowd," Jane said with a smirk and I just sighed…. This is the first time I actually went on a party without anyone pushing me… and yet this is what I get?!

I was busy talking to them when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around a bit irritated but then as I saw the guy… I think I'm gonna melt on his smile

"Hibiki?!" I suddenly shouted the name of who tap's my shoulder

"Why are you looking at me like you saw a ghost?" He said with a kind smile… YIIIEEE! Shocks… I think Hibiki is been my life time crush since then, that's why don't get angry if I suddenly turn a fan girl mode!

"A-ano… A-ahaha… I-I'm just sh-shocked… to see you," I said while my head getting lower and lower at each word while my face turn redder and redder at every second I guess…. Why do I feel hot all of a sudden?! . And I stuttered so many times!

"Umm… Can I ask if you already have a partner?" Oh my gosh! He's asking me! He's asking me! He's like proposing! Ok think of me as an exaggerating but I can't help it he's my crush… or might be my love. Ok I know I have Gray but things about him have explanations and such

"N-NO! ah.." YAA! Why did I shout?! He might think I'm weird because of this…. I'm felt so embarrassed

"Ahaha… what a coincidence I also do not have one… Why don't we become partner then?" Jeez… I think my heart is going to stop at any second! SH1T! His leaning his face close to mine!

"Hey are you ok? You've been stuttering since then and you're face is red, are you sick… Lucy?" I'm going to get sick if you lean your face close. But of course I didn't say that I just shook my head while my head hang low

"So want to be my partner?" YIIEEE! I'm going to explode here! He's like asking me to be he's partner forever! Wahh! I'm getting paranoid just because of one guy I'm also losing control… I need to compose myself… AWAY FROM HIM!

"I'm going to think about it!" I said and rush to walk away… as in really away!

So here I am lost in the nearby woods… Joke I'm not lost I'm not like Zoro of One piece that don't have sense of direction =_= (Don't get angry I like Zoro… It's just the truth… And I laugh every time he got lost)

"Sigh….. Now I know that I don't need any effort to embarrass myself in front of the guy I like…" I said as I sighed sitting on the wooden small bridge above the small river. I don't care if this dress get's dirty! I won't go back in there anyway unless they ended it…

"Hey Lucy I've been looking at you everywhere," I heard a deep masculine voice erupted in the woods and as I looked at my side I saw a guy standing over beside me staring right straight to my eyes

**Lissana's Pov**

Ahaha Lissana has a Pov! Lissana has a Pov! Bwahaha! (Stop that or else I'm not going to finish you're Pov and I will make you vanish in this story =_= Lissana: YIIEE! OK! I'm going to stop!)

So ok as soon as we step foot on the hall I saw a girl one of the girl I met on the secretary meeting I went in last week

"Hi Lissana… As you know our two president is on a Lovey-dovey so we other staff needs to do this… they need to break once in a while," She said to me and I just saw the two President of East and West. Jellal and Erza having their sweet moments together. I guess they deserve it though they are always problematic all school year just this night might be nice to gave to them

"Sure thing is there something about the prom?" I asked as I walk with her

"Yeah we want to put up some twist and everybody should cooperate," She said to me and then I blink my eyes… yeah I remember about them putting up a twist over this prom for an excitement they said

"Don't tell me you guys still hadn't decided yet?" I asked

"Yeah… sorry… So what do you think will be the best?" She asked..

"I know what about a masquerade?" I said

"We can't do that! They already saw everybody and everybody's dresses!" She said she has opinion… But I know one who has many dresses with her

"The masquerade is the idea. Get five girls to assist all of the girls… And get ten boys to assist all boys hurry up I will get the materials… bring five companions for me," I said and ran away. Really this staff members like rush works…. And this is what I hate

So I go around and around… I go with Everygreen and as I expected she has many clothes with her since she is the president of drama club near this place. There are many stuck un-use dresses, and a mask to wear for everyone. Good thing one of my back up knows the total of students that came in the prom

"We can't carry this all Lissana you know that one dress is too much for a one girl to carry they are heavy than normal clothes," Yeah gi-gi is right (Filipino readers… Gigi na sir)

"I know right…" I said as I looked on the many dress

"Hey what?! Greeny! Stop that!" Well raised our heads to see a guy from the backstage

"Natsu what are you doing in here?! " Evergreen said on the guy with… Woah.. pink hair? Ahaha…

"Pfftt…" ok it suddenly came out thank god I stop my laugh… but for real?! Pink hair for a GUY…. That's just hilarious dude!

I saw he looked at my direction and averted my eyes… Gosh he looks cute for a GIRL! KWAHAHA!

"Erza suddenly said that I should follow them and help them…" The guy said as he points to us

"Oh… and I have some boxes for the dresses to put in," Evergreen said and we all hurry to put all the clothes on the boxes. The guy carried almost all the boxes, I know he's strong but I always looked away on him because I think I might just laugh if I saw him… Pink hair?! And as what Evergreen called him Natsu…summer?! A girls name?! Am I on the gag show?! Cause I'm gonna die stopping my laugh already

"Hey I just notice that it's like your stopping your laugh since then?" I heard Natsu told me… Well who won't anyway?

"H-ha? Me? No way…" I said but I stuttered a bit since my laugh is like going to come out

"Really?" He asked but I don't know what's he's expression since I can't bare looking at him

"Umm… girls you can go without us two, Bye!" He said and then the other girls did too… Hey, hey, hey now this is not funny anymore… I was alone in here on the street without anyone passing by, with a stranger I barely know with pink hair… Ok, ok out of that… but then… KYAA! I'm too young… ok I'm overreacting he might be nice though

"Why did you say let them to go ahead of us?" I asked a bit of angry… but oh well the thing is the heck with my companions suddenly obeying him?! Geez… what's with them?!

And then suddenly he drop off the box he's holding

"Hey miss I didn't know your name since I guess you're one of those east academy girls," He said with a bright smile. Ok I think I'm not bother with his hair anymore just don't look at his hair… Yeah just think of him bald… No that's weird or maybe he's a raven type haired… yeah… yeah… Ok I'm like a crazy whatever talking to myself now.. Oh sorry I forgot there's readers \./

"Well so that means you know those girls?" I asked pointing to the direction my other companions left

"Yeah I know them," He said a bit… wait… wait… wait… just a second ago he's smile is so childish looking and now he's smirking and looking at me like… a predator… I'm not liking if whatever is happening on his face it doesn't suit his girls personality at all

"I-I'm… Lissana… ehehe…" I said shocks… I just stuttered… I'm too scared on his facial expression right now, I reach out his hand for a handshake… It was like a 1…2…3 seconds of handshake as he push me on a nearby wall… WAHH! What's on his mind?!

"I know if why you're stopping your laugh since then… Was it because of name? Or might be hair? I know… but I really hate it when someone pin points them," He said smirking as he looked directly at my eyes… WAHH! His eyes! His eyes! They have this bad glint!

"Do you know why they ran away as I said so, without even asking you if it's ok?" He asked leaning more close and our face is so close that our breaths are mixing already

"N-no…" I said in a low tone, and then I saw how his smirk form in a larger one

"Well... simple," He said and as he said that he pulled the string of my black ribbon collar and gently took it off of my neck

"They know that I want to eat my prey alone…" And as he said that he lean more and more to me… And without e expecting I suddenly said these words

"WAAHH! Spare me! Spare me! I'm too young! I have many plans on my life that are still un-finish! WAHH! Don't rape me! I can't bare getting pregnant at this age!" I shouted with a matching crying eyes and pleading clasp hands. I might looked like a cat on the middle of the street begging for a food in a beggar but who cares?! I don't want to be rape by a mere stranger!

And then he back away he's eyes was shadowed so I don't know what's with him… deep inside I heaved a sigh of relief but I still can't inhale till now..

"BWAHAHA!" And so he suddenly burst laughing… Ok this guy is much more hilarious than what I think of him… =_=

**Ok Guys… I'm going to partnered things up… BWAHAHA! What happened to Natsu anyway? And Levy… Her story about what happened between them with Gajeel will be on the next episode! AHAHA! I know you guys are getting itchy about the main couple's story but… Oh well I won't be satisfied if the two is on a lovey-dovey while her friends are not happy… Evil smirk there… **

**So the question of the week!**

**Who is the girl that pretends to be as Lucy and why are they looked alike!? Wahh! The future Einstein over there might guess :D… And second question what do you think happen to Ms. Author a good reason for her to become to wacky and corny on her stories?! ANSWER please! Or else next episode won't come out… I mean chapter…**


	7. This time it's the real deal

**Facebook Lover's Got Real?!**

**Natsu's Pov**

(First time XD)

Well as usual as we got on the party I already bid my good bye to them to eat my precious delicious food. :3

So I was here eating to my heart's content I mean to my stomach's content XD

When suddenly a friend of mine from the East butted in, actually she's a no ordinary friend because she's also the girlfriend of one of my buddies

"Great timing Natsu you don't looked busy," She said with a smile… Ok I just want to say that "Hey can't you see I'm eating?! Isn't that thing enough reason to be busy?! But of course that's a big no-no-no cause I bet she would throw me away from the crowd and on the dark there she would kill me… For real she's scary

"What do you need Erza?" I asked as I took a bite on a chicken

"The staff's gave us a break but I think they need help and I'm sending you as the helper… I heard the east council secretary along with some other staff of the council are on the way to Evergreen's studio so you better go there and help them… " She said and I took a big gulp on a cola

"Later… after I finish eating," I said and I just take a good shot of glare from her

"Ok I'm on my way~" I said and escape from hellish girl

So here I am on the streets going towards Greeny's studio. But what the heck I wonder what those student council staff are up to?! A match making thingy… Just thinking about it makes me sick… just Eww… bleh!~

I slip inside through the back door since I got a spare key! I secretly have one! :D

And I was about to looked if ever there is someone inside. But then without noticing Greeny took a hold of the back of my collar and dragged me towards the stage…

"Hey what?! Greeny stop that!" I said as I struggle away from her hold while kicking and punching the air like a kid in the grasp of a old geezer's stranger's hands

"Natsu what are you doing in here?! And don't call me Greeny!" She said angrily… but oh well I can't stop calling her Greeny since she likes Green her name is Evergreen… like forever and ever I am on Green… =_=

"Pfft…" Ok my super sensitive sense of hearing heard that… I took a glimpse over the girl on the side of my eye. It's strange to see a girl that I don't know since as far as I know I have almost every girls faces on my mind so if ever I got bored I call one up and have a fun during the night… So why the heck I can't recognized her

But then as I looked on Evergreen… Ok it sounds eww I'm really sounds gayish like I'm a for evar Green…. =_=

Back to the point as I looked at Greeny I saw her waiting for an answer so I of course told the truth

"Erza suddenly said that I should follow them and help them," I said as I point to the six girls with one of them are not known to me

"Oh… and I have some boxes for the dresses to put in," She said as she rushed inside the back stage and took some boxes. I carried almost all the boxes and it's nothing all of them are light anyway so no problem. But then as we we're walking back towards the party chuchu of our school I notice the mystery girl is not looking at me longer than a second and after that she would stop a laugh… Ok I'm getting irritated now…

"Hey I just notice that it's like your stopping your laugh since then?" I finally said my thoughts out loud because if not I will just explode \…/

"H-ha me? No way," She said but it's abvious she stop a laugh that's why she stuttered…

"Really…" I said while not noticing my brows are knitting together in anger to her

"Umm… girls you can go without us two, Bye!" I'm going to have fun with this girl… payback time girly Evil thought are on mind plus an evil grin deep inside

"Why did you say let them to go ahead of us?" She said with a very angry tone along with her angry face… but actually I found it cute looking at her angry face she looks like a balloon that's going to puff because of her big angry pout XD

I drop the boxes so my acting had effects… I'm really going punish this one for laughing at me

"Hey miss I just notice that it's my first time seeing you around… are you one of those east academy girls?" I asked with a bright smile… A need to looked kind, no one like to look scary in front of a prey that are still not in your grasp aren't you

"Well so that means you know those girls?" She asked while she points where my late flings exited and leave us alone

"Yeah I know them," I said and I just can't help smirk as how I saw her scared face come out… Well my mind I is just shouting 'Of course I know them all of those girls had a one night stand with me'

"I-I'm… Lissana… ehehe…" She said. So her name is Lissana huh… she looked like someone I know… but I forgot who, and of course as she reached out for my hand I waited a bit of seconds and then… CHANCE

"I know if why you're stopping your laugh since then… Was it because of name? Or might be hair? I know… but I really hate it when someone pin points them," I said with a playful smirk while putting up a dangerous stare at her… You're going to get what you are looking for

"Do you know why they ran away as I said so, without even asking you if it's ok?" I asked as I lean more as my breath hits her… and I can even smell her intoxicating breath. Well who won't ran away from me huh?

"N-no…" She said stuttering… YES! My evil side is affecting her BWAHAHA! This going to be really… really… really fun

"Well… simple," I said as I gently pull the string of the ribbon black collar on her neck

"They know that I want to eat my prey alone," I said as I was like attempting to kiss her but then those next words that came out of her mouth sure is hilarious

"WAAHH! Spare me! Spare me! I'm too young! I have many plans on my life that are still un-finish! WAHH! Don't rape me! I can't bare getting pregnant at this age!" Ok I can't take that one blow… I took a little step back …

"BWAHAHAHA!" I really just can't take it anymore this girl sure is hilarious… I mean this is the first a girl that don't like to have sex with me… but AHAHAHA! On how her plead is cute yet funny I can't help but laugh! XD

**Lucy Pov**

Hey… wait just who the heck is this guy in front of me right now? And I never met this guy before… the one I met tonight is Mira and Jane… and my loves Hibiki they are the only one…

So who the effin F is this guy?!

"You might mistake me to someone… Sir," I said as I stood up while picking up my glass sandals that I took off lately

I saw how he looked at me from head to toe

"Y-yeah… maybe since she looked a lot like you… Sorry," He said as he turned around I took a hold of my cell phone and notice Gray isn't texting me or chatting me since then

"Gray?" He suddenly asked turning around… Woah did I said that out loud?!

"h-ha? Is there something the matter?" I asked and then he suddenly snatch my phone and I protest of course but I saw how shock he is when he scroll and scroll through the chats I have with Gray

"S-so… you really are Lucy…"

"But how come?! You're not the Lucy I met lately… how the heck did that happen?!" He shouted

"Ok… I really can't get you dude," I said as I took my phone away from him

"I-I am Gray! Didn't I said I'm going to wear a white shirt underneath a sky blue coat, which I will paired with Gray pants and brown shoes?!" He said with this smile yet confused eyes

"Oh my golly whatz?! GRAY?!" Shock's don't tell me I've been chatting with this guy that looked like the god of handsome of most handsome?! As in oh my golly… golly wow!

**Okay I will be updating… the regular one… one chapter after one chapter… :'( I know it will surely takes me long to update one chapter… But I'm doing my best…. It's just that I got the feeling of something is off on my chapters… not just the grammars and spellings but with the flow of it… so I'm repeating it countless times**

**ATTENTION! NEED BETA READER!**

**Thank you… Review/Follow/Fav…. Or just plainly ignore -_-**


End file.
